The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
A circuit package, such as those used in client and edge devices, may be used to protect electronic components within the circuit package from damage. Electronic components, e.g., integrated circuit (IC) chips or dies, may be placed into a circuit package to allow easy handling and assembly onto a printed circuit board (PCB) to form an electronic system, an electronic apparatus, or a computing device. IC components may be placed within a circuit package in various locations. For example, a processor or a voltage regulator (VR) may be located on one side of a package substrate, while a land side capacitor (LSC) may be located on another side of the package substrate. Since a LSC may be taller than ball grid array (BGA) solder balls coupling the circuit package to the PCB, a cutout may be formed on the PCB to accommodate the LSCs while reducing the overall height of an electronic apparatus including the circuit package on the PCB. However, the cutout may cause other problems for the electronic apparatus. For example, an inductor in a VR within a circuit package may induce switching noises leaking through the cutout of the PCB. Solutions may be desired to reduce the switching noise leakage through the cutout of the PCB, while reducing the height of the electronic apparatus including the circuit package on the PCB.